Zone Of War : The Ship
by Purpleground
Summary: This story takes on the role of a few teenagers, who goes on to vacation on a newly created cruise ship, with VIPs of all other kingdoms. However, something else is on the ship, and the ship was turned into war zone in midway.. and there is no escape.
1. Chapter 1

Zone of War – The Ship

Okay, these stories set after Cats kingdom, sky kingdom are allied with the human kingdom.

Chapter 1 – The Vacation

The holiday came without notice, everyone had traveled to somewhere else with their family, leaving the Magart (Magic and Martial Art) School surprisingly empty for the first day. During this 1 month school holidays, the general of the human kingdom had invited all the allies' top members to board the newly finished traveling ship, called L.S.M Cruise Ship. Its size is about 800x300x400 meters. It consists of dining hall, swimming pools, audience hall, and a real huge cinema with high quality audio speakers and wide screen. Yes, it's made for top class traveling and sailing. However, the price for the tickets were low since it's is the ship's first sail.

Fortunately, Roy and Jelax's parents had bought the ticket to experience the first class ride on the Mega Ship, while David didn't. They all gather at the port where the Cruise Ship was parked, talking about the excitement they will soon have.

"I never thought I could have the chance to board such a titanic ship!" shouted Roy, "I bet we got lucky on getting the tickets!"

"What are you planning to do then?" asked Jelax as cold as usual. He doesn't even smile a bit. David has been his best buddy to tag along, yet now he wasn't coming; although Roy was okay, but he sometimes really annoyed him. The trip might bore him to death.

"Nah, I haven't thought of it yet," said Roy, "What about you, man?"

"I told you, I can't go," replied David. Roy gave a frown.

"Dude, that's so sad," said Roy, "I mean, shouldn't you be coming with us?"

"I don't have parent to buy me the ticket, okay?" replied David grimly. His friends don't respond to that, as they already know him well. A minutes later, Eternity softly poked David's arm.

"About that, I have something to tell you," said the little girl with her long silver hair tied around her back, "Lady Sapphire said she will be taking you as well," staring lazily at David with her big red eyes, as thought she was reading his mind.

"What?" replied David while bending his head as down as he could, "taking me to where?"

"Oh don't act stupid, to the ship, of course," added Eternity, "Lady said you might be bored having yourself staying at the school dormitory,"

"Really?" said David, everyone's face suddenly sparks with joy and excitement once more.

"Yes, so pack your stuff, we are boarding the ship tomorrow," replied Eternity lazily before excusing herself away, "and don't be late."

"That's great!" shouted Roy with joy as he puts his arm across David's shoulder, "We gonna have lots of funs together!"

"Yeah, just don't get too excited about it," said Jelax, his eyes are fixed upon the huge ship, admiring the scenery of the dock during sun down. It might be the best, but it also might be the worst.

"Hey, what could go wrong, man" said Roy confidently, "It's not like the ship is haunted?" His two friends quickly stared at him.

"Just kidding," added Roy quickly. Then, three of them went back home, except David, whose home is the school its self.

Next morning, all of them were gathered around the port with thousands people of different races, all waiting to board the enormous ship they had ever seen. The port was fully crowded. They seen humanoid female cats taking their skin made bag, they heard the foxen tribes communicate to each other with weird language, and most of all, the Regons and their family. All of them line up patiently to pay the tickets. It is a very long line, and they were in the middle of the excited crowds. Queuing in front of him was a cat warrior wearing long black suit. Her long tale occupied the most of the space between him and the cat. He tried to dodge it as it keeps swinging around. He could hear Roy giggles behind him while he is doing this.

"Shut up," smirked him to Roy quietly. However, the cat heard him, and she slowly peek through her shoulder.

"I know that voicez," said the cat "iz zat you, David?" At first, there is a pause.

"Tysandart?" asked him as he remembers a female assassin cat once he knew. The cat turned around and nod. By all mean, she is much taller than him. Staring at him with her huge green cat eyes, she gave a smile.

They didn't really talk much, as she is a quiet yet deadly assassin. Even if she was never been a quiet person, her job might already change her personality from the loudest to quiet. Under her cloth, he could see two assassin claws hanging at her back; two round bottle of red liquid, and three crystal polygon bottles that contain bubbling blue liquid. When she turned away, he saw a glimpse of another bottle containing green colored liquid.

_Its like she is going for war, does she ever trust anyone?_ He knew what those liquids for; red is explosive liquid; blue is for replenishing stamina while the green one is poison. A light pat on David's shoulder quickly draws him to Lady Sapphire, who wore the long majestic cloth of the highness as the symbol of the elf tribes.

"Now, David," said Lady Sapphire, "You are old enough to take care of your own room, right?" Roy exploded with laughter, his parents was shocked for all that sudden.

"Yes," replied David as he stared at Roy, "Just don't over react." He knows Lady Sapphire has raised him up when he lost his parents at the age of 2. Then, she vanished when he was 5, leaving him alone, with no one to trust; no one to care for years. However, saying this to him when he was at 14 again made him feel …. Warm and welcomed. Even though he once knew Lady Sapphire was a lizard like moving ice sculpture when he first saw her, but meeting her back again after years in a human form was…. Well, hard to tell. She is not really a human though, but an elf with pointy ears stretch out of her hood. She was a reborn, that's all what's clear to him; like turning over a new leaf.

As he continued to scan the crowd, a glimpse of three familiar figures suddenly stunned him. Among the peoples, he saw Crush, Spike and Lance walked between the crowds. Their position was far, yet very clear. It was them, their former enemies of the states; they were nightmares for all defenders when the attacking armies were leaded by them. Although the peace was signed between them after his kingdom's rebellion, they still remain as skillful as they are. Sort of, when he caught Lance had a blink on him with her yellow dragon eyes (no different to snake eyes). In a split second, their eyes met through the crowds before interrupted by busy workers.

"What are you staring at?" asked Roy and trying to connect his eye to the direction, which led him straight into the buzzing crowds.

"Come on, lets get on board, it is our turn now!"

With the beautiful humanoid bird in his mind – Pekok, Roy dashed into the crowds and vanished, leaving the others on the ship deck, surrounded by high class tourists.

"Hey, I thought he got a plan to do?" said David.

"Leave him, we got other business to deal with," said Jelax, "you got your own room to pack, right?" which gave David a real panic to worry about.

"Oh yes," said Lady Sapphire as she heard Jelax, she walked towards them and gave David a card key, and "this is your room key, it just next to our room, follow me." David gave a goodbye-wave to Jelax before following Lady Sapphire and Eternity. They walked to the living compartment of the ship, where they walk into maze like corridors, but Lady Sapphire seemed to know her way. Then, they reached their room.

"Me and Eternity will be staying at the same room," said Lady Sapphire softly, "If you need anything, tell me, okay?" David simply gave a nod.

"But don't disturb us for having no reason," added Eternity grimly, "I know you don't mind, mom, but I do." David gave a goodbye wave before entering his own room and shut the door tight.

After putting his bags on the wide, water bed; he quickly threw himself next to it, staring at the ceiling full of night stars painting. Eternity was not really Lady Sapphire's daughter, she was found laying on the ruin of an old temple by her. The weirdest part of Eternity is, even thought she looks like a five years old girl, but her acts and ways of talking is more matured, except her childish voice. They did asked how old she is, but she, herself doesn't even know. Other than that, she seems to be reading people's mind, whoever that talks to her that is.

The room is bigger than he has expected, with air conditioners and wide screen television placing in front of the bed, their remotes placing on the glass table next to his bed, and wall of glass as the windows, there is nothing unworthy of this trip. _Its gonna be great_, those were the words that keep repeating in his mind. Suddenly, he remembers his friends again.

"Maybe they got something to do," said David, hoping for some accompany. He quickly dashed to the front deck of the ship, where he saw many races are actually enjoying their trips. The ship had just departed. Building and housing moved by one by one, a very enjoyable feeling. The female cats warrior are wearing some Roman civilization cloth looking at the ocean; the birds tribe were talking to the Foxen tribes, something about the defense against the eagle tribes; but his friends were no where to be seen. A light pat on his shoulder from the back alerts all his sensors.

"A very good morning to you, Veenix," said Lance hastily. David thought he saw her dragon eyes again, but when he blinked, there were no more, just plain red human eyes.

"Where are your friends, yellow head?" asked Spike, emerging behind his little sister. David only shook his head while Lance eyes are fixed solidly on him.

"We are planning to check out the huge inemca, enema, enigma, or…." said Spike, "what is it again?"

"Cinema?" corrected Crush, standing behind and obviously towering over his siblings, "we heard there is a great movie going on at 1000 hours,"

"Oh," said David with a blink in his eyes._1000 hours… Its like you are heading for a mission in the theatre…_

"Want to come?" asked Lance.

"No, thanks," replied David when he saw Jelax coming, "maybe I got some other plan." Lance's smile suddenly replaced by a sad look. Her brothers both stood silently at the back, watching them.

"Maybe you don't," said Jelax calmly and slowly as always as he walked towards them, "Roy is love struck, and I planned nothing yet."

"So I guess movies should be okay," added him again after seeing the others stared at each other for a few seconds. David gave a lazy nod; Lance smiled with excitement; while her brothers are happy too, because they didn't know how to get into the huge screening room called 'cinema'.

"Great," added Spike cheerfully, "let's go see some visual information from the enigma."

"Cinema," corrected them.

Unbelievably, David spent most the time of his day watching movies of actions, adventures and terrors, and romances in which the boys ended up sleeping except Lance. Spike was the worst; he slept with his head inside his huge cup of popcorns. When he woke up, his face was filled with it. To David, this trip is going to have all the best memories and he decided to write it in a diary for the continuing days, for the first time in his live since he had nothing to do before bedtime. Below is what happens at the following days – I want to keep the story short too.

Day 2

It's was fun swimming at the swimming pool, but Jelax didn't gave any interest. Roy, however, was absence mind, probably love sick, thinking about the bird again. Does he ever stop? She is just a humanoid bird – a pigeon, with hands and cloth.

At afternoon, we spend the whole time exploring the lower deck. Actually, I was quite amazed that the lower deck can squeeze in a huge dining hall, a medium sized stadium and a public swimming pool. Wow, imagine that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –What's On The Ship?

Day 3

Weird thing happen, I heard there is a man found dead in the lower deck near the engine room. Words say that man was probably being killed by accident when working at night shift. So, the captain doesn't really pay a real attention to that. I also heard that the cats said that they heard something moving along the corridor at night, but people just say maybe it is just the night shift workers.

At afternoon, me and Jelax go to explore the upper deck, we can only reach the forth floor. The fifth is only for employees, my guess is the control room so, no problem there.

At night, they held a celebration of gathering at the main hall. Highly trained performers were hired to dance, sing and act on stage. They really did their best, no mistake and good looking. Well, I guess that is one of the specialties we human can show to other races.

Day 4

Two men and a woman were found dead lying at the lower deck again at the early morning by a passing passenger. This time, the bodies were found near the swimming pool…. being torn apart, the captain of the ship had contacted the police. However, we are now way off shore. It will take 2 days to reach us from there. The ship believes to have a killer or a group of killer. It was not a safe place to stay anymore. Many people want to leave the ship, but we are trap on a moving 'island'.

IMERGENCY ADDITION: Its 2.13, actually at 13… 14… 15… 16 seconds… no wait, 18, 19… whatever, in the morning, I think I just heard something moving along the corridor just outside my room. It's like the footsteps of people, but louder and I do believe it's around 10 people. Dude, I can't believe I am using these words, but that's so freaking haunted!!

Day 5

Four bodies of the staff are found lying at the upper floor…. with broken bones everywhere…... This time, there are also three male cat warriors and a regon are found dead in the main hall and the restaurant… Boy, they sure made a mass in both place, cuz the place is now closed for the rest of the trip. After the death of two races, I don't think they will fully trust us anymore… Lance sounds a bit worried when she knows the death of her kind. Tysandart started to worry as she leads her races on this tour. Okay, I admit, this ship is really something wrong. Even we human cannot stand a chance against three cat warriors and a Regon. Something horrible must have slept pass into the ship, but what?!

I don't know about others, but I started to hate this trip… Something on this ship has become more aggressive than before.

--

After reading through what he had wrote before, he found out that 8 human, 3 cats and 1 Regon had died in this ship. He doesn't enjoy his trip and his diary writing habits anymore. Does that mean the ship haunted? No one ever lived to tell the tale, what else is there to tell because the aftermath is clear. The worst is, the police helicopter that supposed to be arrived by this morning had caught up with a storm on midway. With nowhere to land, it had to turn back. The captain also seems to be acting a little weird; he is as calm like a cucumber over the microphone. The stadium in this ship has been totally trashed by something; it has no different to a waste land anymore. What's more, they are now more than 50000 kilometers away from the land, and their destination still nowhere to be seen.

"That's it," said David to himself, "something had to be done." He doesn't know how dangerous will it going to be, but as soon as he told the others about searching the ship by tonight, they all gladly join in: three Regons, a cat assassin and his two best friends, one that is obvious love struck, and one that is unavoidably grimy.

Gathering at the ship deck, nobody made a sound until David breaks the silence himself.

"First, we have to do a little investigate to familiar ourselves on this ship first," said David, his friends looks puzzled by what he want to do, "in case we have to run."

They spent the following day walked through all the floors and scenes the incidents occur until dawn. They all went back to their room to get some rest until the dead of the night.

It is already 1 o'clock in the morning, and the sounds that haunted the ship haven't been heard yet. All of them are sitting separately in David's room. That night was very quiet, even a drop of nail on the cold marble floor can be heard. Everyone hadn't spoken a word for half an hour, since they had been out of topic. Out side the sliding glass doors, the half shaped moon shone brightly with millions of stars. The night sky was clear, not even a cloud get its chance to hang itself on the sky.

"I am bored, for god sake," said Lance while wiping her eyes. Roy, who seemed to be bored by waiting had fallen asleep long ago. He murmured something from time to time, and the jokes were on him from his friends, guessing what's in his dream.

Suddenly, a grumbling noise came from above them raised everyone's excitement. Everyone stood up and glanced up the ceiling, as if trying to see through it. Tysandart's ears quickly stand as high as they can.

"It's coming from the upper deck," said her.

"How far?" asked David as he starts to grab his bag while everyone stands up.

"About two layers above," replied the cat assassin while listening closely to the trembling sounds, "vertically."

"Check the map," said David. Jelax quickly referred to the map they had drawn at this dawn. Such a cheesy drawing by Roy, but he did his best since he always works on blueprints. Even a smiley can be seen at the edge of the paper.

"It's the control room," said Jelax.

"Okay, wake that red guy," said David like a veteran commander, "get your stuff, we are going up." Spike gave a rough shook at Roy, who turned and yawned.

"Oh, my white bird angel…." Murmured Roy slowly, "don't leave me." Roy stretched his hands to hug something he imagined in front of him in his dream, Spike quickly dodged and rolled on the floor. When everyone hears that, they all paused and stared blankly at the still sleeping Roy.

"I wonder," said David slowly, "if Pekok really enjoy spending her time with him?"

"Hopefully not….." sounded Roy again.

All the way to the control room was rather quiet and empty. Nothing seemed to be wrong. They make their way slowly and quietly into the control room since it was not lock. They searched around the empty dark control room, nothing seems to be wrong; and it is unusually empty since night shift had been canceled for safety purposes. The ship is now on auto every night onwards.

"Well," said David finally, "whatever it is, its not here anymore." They knew they had lost track of the sounds, and are left clueless. To be precise, they will have to wait for the 'grumbling sounds' again somewhere.

"Standing here gives me the creeps, man," said Roy, "let's go back."

"Before that," interrupted David, "Is there anything that looks suspicious?" Everyone scanned the room for a few minutes, the floor is clean and carpeted; the walls were in good shape and there isn't any trace of brute forces. Nothing is missing, the button left untouched. The only movement here is the automated wheel, turning slightly from time to time.

"Nope," replied Spike, "everything is normal here."

"What about night vision scan?" asked David towards Tysandart.. _You can see at night, you know what I mean…_. She only shook her head after a while. Suddenly, all of them heard another tremor again.

"About 30 degrees upward horizontally from here," said the cat before David asks.

"30 degrees upward, 30 degrees upward," muttered Jelax as he gave a quick scan on the map of the ship, "ship deck."

"Let's go!" say David and everyone dashed to the upper level.

When they get to the top of the deck, the first thing that really attracted them was the bright full moon, followed by the cloudless night sky, filled with thousands of shining stars. It was beautiful picture-like scenery that somehow filled everyone's mind with wonders.

"Hey, who's that?" murmured David after he noticed a human figure standing at the far end of the large sized platform. Everyone started to focus their view on the human figure. It turns out to be spiky and furthermore, it is shining under the bright moon light.

"If he is the one that make all the noise and killed all the people…" whispered Jelax silently, "He is good."

"That's not human," whispered Tysandart back after studying it with her cat eye.

"What," added Roy, "what do ya mean not human?"

Tysandart didn't reply. She only focused her eyes on the thing. Everyone else didn't make a sound, neither a muscle until the thing started to move. It lifted its arms towards their position, with its five fingers spread widely from its palms. Its sudden moves quickly alert the seven of them, they too quickly position themselves for a fight. With guns pulled out from the two sockets, swords and lance drawn, they wait for the thing to make its next move. Spike only held his empty hands out, showing that he got no weapon. Crush quickly took one part of his heavy multi-tomahawk, a short lance and gave it to Spike.

"What," said Spike, "he is picking a fight?" None of them reply, for they know they will be doomed if they let their guard down.

Then, just before they start thinking it wouldn't attack, the figure's fingers started to move in different patterns.

"What is it doing now?" laughed Roy in an uncomfortable way.

"You will know soon enough," say the black cat with a grim look. "I think we are ambushed."

Soon, the deck was filled with numerous numbers of metals that looks like human figures, trapping the seven of them at the center. They came from every corners of the platform, crawling their way through and swarm the ship deck like cockroaches in a few seconds. All the figures are the same; they have a skull-shaped face and bony body. Under the moonlight, and under the shadows, thousands of crystal green eyes can be seen within the crowds. Now, it is obvious they are outnumbered by 10 to 1. Roy simply watched with his dropped jaw, while Jelax gave a "humph…this is bad"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – No way out.

Surrounded by hundreds of these bone warriors, they can't stop themselves from being panic; the memory of the dead travelers now haunted their mind from second to seconds. There are hundreds of green glowing eyes now watching at them from all direction.

"I think I have heard of this," said Crush, breaking the panic moments, "These are called 'metal puppets'. And the one that controlled them is 'Elite'."

"Elite eh," reply Jelax calmly, "Isn't this unit is for the front line assault?"

"Yeah, its one of the special weapons designed by the Gollardo Kingdom," added Crush, "With just twenty of this, the whole front line of any outpost can be wiped out easily even without proper strategy."

Suddenly, one of the puppets charged towards them; David dodged its claw attack and Lance quickly blasted it away with a burst of fire from her palm. The pieces of the puppet were launched towards its mates, crushing them into pieces.

"Well," say David, "that was kinda easy."

Upon their horror, the pieces of the puppets were then float into mid air to reform their original figures. In a second, they were as good as new.

"Darn!" yelled David.

"Aim for the Elite," said Crush, "If it is dead, so would his puppet toys!"

"If you say so," said Roy and fired a few round of his bullets at the Elite. The Elite seemed to have noticed the attack and controlled the puppets to quickly cover him by standing in the track of the bullets. Few of the puppets were hit by the bullets while the Elite left unharmed.

"Oh, boy," say Roy "He use his puppets to cover him, how creative."

The formation suddenly changed. The puppets have moved in, circling them completely while leaving the Elite outside the circle.

"This could be bad," added David, his eyes dance around the crowd, everywhere he looked it's the same.

Finally, with a swing of hands by the Elite, all the puppets charged towards them; David quickly drew out his another blade for better fighting. All of them defend endlessly from the swarming attacks of the puppets. Whenever a puppet was broke into pieces, it will automatically reform after a few seconds.

After almost half an hour of everlasting fight, Crush had gone berserk and swung his giant tomahawk around and around until he finds his world spinning all the time. Then, he collapsed to the floor while Spike quickly took over to protect him. Roy however, screamed every time an attack had nearly hit him, his guns are no match for close quarter combat, especially not with those puppets keep launching themselves endlessly towards him. Lance and Tysandart's movements had been slowed due to their exhausted stamina. David had felt himself being exhausted too. Not only him, the others had also faced the same problem. By truth, he knew that he had destroyed the same puppets for more then ten times, and they still standing up with the same scratches left by his blades.

They had tried several tactics to killed the Elite; they had tried to burst through the circle by concentrating their attacks on one corner, but failed because the other standing puppets will moved quickly slow them down before the downed puppets get back up. They tried launching Roy towards the air to get a clear shot at the Elite, but instead the puppets jumped towards Roy, blocking his view and group - grabbed him before crashing back into the floor. Several wounds had been done, and Roy begged the others not to suggest that idea again. Tension begins to rise as they felt more panic and exhausted as ever. Lance had run out of energy and collapsed on the floor. Her brothers had to cover her while she gasped for air; Crush had taken a numbers of damages as he become slower and slower to dodge; Tysandart, the cat assassin admitted that her assassin claws and poison are no use for the puppets as they are made with metals. For Jelax, he is too slow on his attack, and can only block using his giant blade. The Elite can be seen standing outside the crowd, swinging its fingers from time to time to control the puppets. In this fight, he is the one that really enjoy the battle.

_We should do something, _thought David as he keep blocking and dodging attacks from almost everywhere,_ if we don't, we will just ended up using all our stamina and got killed. How torturing is that_…

He tried to think of another way, but he found his head spinning and his body begging for a rest. He is too exhausted to think.

_Maybe this is the end…_ thought him when he felt his swords weights a ton, one of the swords slipped away from his grip and he collapsed to the floor, watching others fight helplessly. Sign of Jelax quickly switch in front of him, endlessly fend off incoming puppets. His friends had shouted something, but he couldn't hear what they are saying to him. All he knew for that moment, his mind was blank and found himself desperately gasping for air. Staring emotionless at the night sky filled with stars and a full moon, he allowed himself a slight weak giggle when he heard Roy screamed "I am too young to die!" from elsewhere. Then, after a few seconds, he heard Spike yelled with pain, followed by a slight bump on the floor.

_Another one's down…_ thought David; he could now felt his eye lips shaking_… guess this is the end huh?_

"What's this?" say a familiar voice from a corner of the deck. Everyone stunned and turned towards where the voice came from. David forcefully turned his head 90 degrees and peek through his shoulder. Surprisingly, he saw Lady Sapphire standing at the ladder with Eternity holding a creepy teddy bear beside her, both with their pajamas on.

"Naughty, naughty," said Lady Sapphire towards David and his friends softly while shaking her head, "Shouldn't you guys be sleeping inside your room? You just woke the whole cruise members up." The seven of them remain silent, since all of them were too tired to argue with her.

"I suppose you are the murderer of the cruise members," said her towards the Elite, staring at him with the side of her eyes, "are you?"

Her face and the tone of her voice suddenly changed; the usual warm smile and sympathetic way of looking had soon been replaced by a cold and emotionless face. Even though they saw this look before, but it always scared them.

The metal man didn't respond, instead, he controlled all the puppets to charge toward Lady Sapphire. While the kids watched anxiously of what's going to happen next.

"You guys don't belong here," said Lady Sapphire coldly before raising one of her arms, lifting all the puppets up into the air using the force of the wind. David could feel a strong invisible force flew past him as he watches hundreds of the metal puppets being lifted into the air just in front of him. Then, Sapphire lifted her other arm, as if she was taking something out of the air. The metal puppets struggled hard to free themselves from the gripping air, but it is no use. When Sapphire clapped her hands together vertically, David felt himself being pressed and pushed by the wind. In a flash of the light, all the metal puppets were sliced into pieces by invisible high pressured wind.

Million of silver metals pieces were thrown into the air and the ship deck rained by them. Lady Sapphire walked slowly towards the Elite, and lifted it up into the air before it had time to escape.

"What business you got here?" asked Lady Sapphire coldly. The robot didn't reply, instead it declared self-destruct in 5 seconds.

"Humph," sounded her calmly before throwing it far towards the ocean and sliced it into half. The figure exploded under the brilliant moon light and the pieces dropped into the crystal blue water of the sea. Lady Sapphire then turned and noticed the mess she made.

"Oh dear," said her before waving her arms in the air. Tornadoes started to form on the ship. Blowing and sucking all the pieces of metals before vanishing onto the sea, dumping the metals like sparkling candy. Then, she walked towards the kids.

"Now," said her as soft as usual again, giving a warm smile, "you should be shameful for being not telling me what you are up to tonight, David."

"Roy, Jelax" she lowered herself towards the kids, "you got some explaining to do with your parents. They really worry about you, you know," looking at them through her crystal blue eyes.

"Lance, Crush, Spike and Tysandart," added her slowly, "thanks for joining to protect them."

She really talked like a mother right now, as she always did every time they had done something wrong. She is very natural on this, yet they wonder how she changed her feeling and expression so sudden when facing an enemy and a friendly. David's friends then walked slowly back into the ship cabin as if they are carrying a big bag of sand at their back.

As David tried to get up, he could not felt both of his legs. After a few second, he collapsed back to the floor again.

"What's the matter, dear?" asked Lady Sapphire softly, "oh, I guess you should need a lift."

"No, no … I," just before he could say another word, he was lifted slightly into the air by Lady Sapphire using the force of the wind. Then, David found himself very embarrassing as he 'flew' down the ladders, pass through the crowd with their big eyes fixed upon him. The cold air from the air-conditioner started to take its effect. Then, pass his fellow friends which they laughed uncontrollably even though they have been scolded by their parents; it's weird that Lady Sapphire didn't really care of the laughter, maybe because of her drowsiness. He can hear the little girl named Eternity giggled behind Lady Sapphire as he floats without gravity back to his room.

"Okay," said Lady Sapphire lazily, "I will leave you here, you want me to…"

"No, no, no," said David quickly, "I can go to bed by my own."

When his legs touched the floor, David forced all his remaining strength to support himself not to collapse again in front of Sapphire. Obviously, his legs and hands were still shaking as he thanked Lady Sapphire and closed the door. After the door had been shut and locked, he allowed himself to collapse freely onto the carpet floor again. Then, he crawled his way back onto his bed.

"Ah… nothing likes a good old watery bed," sighed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Mid-Night Nightmares

The next day, the help forces had arrive by helicopters. It seems that this time, the government had sent out 2 A ranked squads and a group of engineers to aid them. Surprisingly enough, Blage and Renamon are one of the squad members; Blage is a tough guy who wears Kevlar armor and a black T-shirt. He always preferred range than close combat, equipped with a desert eagle and a few grenades; He is one of the top assault men in the squad. Renamon however, is David's group teacher. She is a yellow furred humanoid fox with two long and pointy ears stretching out behind her head; wearing a skirt-liked black cloth and a few mini bags wrapped around her waist, she was also one of the top in S rank unit - famous with her cold respond. Along with them is Lieutenant Keuton, a sub-captain for the ship. He is a very quiet guy.

Anyway, once they had arrived, they began to gather intelligence about what happened for the past few days, while the group of engineers started to check out the ship. The ship engine was believed to have damaged by something, making the ship stopped after yesterday night. Later, they also found out that they had lost sign of the ship captain. For David, however, he only woke up at afternoon. Seeming to miss a lot of stuff happened, he could only ask and hear what his friends tell him about today's news.

He doesn't really expect this trip is going to end with a helicopter flight back to town. However, he had enough of this trip anyway. Land is in his mind right now, since he had spent almost one week staring no lands but sea and sky.

Suddenly, an alarm rang real loud across the ship until everyone could hear it. Then, the cruise member started to say something through the speaker.

"Everyone please be careful, there is an un-identified object moving toward the ship. We will keep you inform."

"Great," said David, "what is it?"

"Look!" shouted Jelax and pointed at something far away in the horizontal line. True, there seems to have something coming their way, and it is still small in sight.

In the control room, all of the cruise members were staring at the huge radar screen. As the sonar radar go round and round the screen, they could see a huge oddly shaped object heading towards them from the east. Its size is almost the same as the size of the ship. The reading still show there is 500 meter between them and the ship. The meter continued to drop with every second.

"What's that thing?" asked one of the cruise members.

"Don't know, its moving at 6400 km/h."

"Damn, that's fast," said Liutenant Keuton.

"Send the warning, tell them to get in side the ship."

"Yes, sir."

The warning was made, and everyone quickly rushed back into the ship and gathered on the ball room. However, the thing had reached below them before they are fully prepared. Suddenly, the whole ship started to shake, causing everyone to fall onto their knees.

"What was that?" asked Roy, with his friends and Renamon around. The alarm can be heard all over the ship.

"We got a crack below the ship!" shouted a cruise member towards Renamon as he run passed them. All the cruise members quickly rushed below the ship, followed by Blage and Renamon.

"Stay where you are," ordered Renamon towards the teenagers, "don't know what this thing will do to us again." They watches as Renamon and Blage vanished through the doors.

"Now, stay together people," said Lady Sapphire.

"Any idea about that thing?" asked David. All his friends just shook their head.

"Sir, the ship is leaking!"

"Call the others to get to the upper layer," said General Keuton, "and seal the way."

"Yes, sir."

"I will help," shouted Blage as he rushed below with the cruise member, pulling the two boys along, "and you are coming with me, David and Roy!" Suddenly, another tremor came unexpected. They could hear screams from above. Roy lost balanced and rolled all the way down the stairs.

"You okay buddy?" asked Blage. Roy replied with a moan.

"Lieutenant," said Renamon as she stood behind him. He simply peeked through his shoulder.

"Go to the control room," added the fox, "we can take care of here,"

"Right," replied him before vanishing into the crowd.

What really has Lance's attention now and then is the huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the ball room. Whenever the ship shakes, the chandelier would swing back and forth. It would give a hell of a crash if that thing falls on top of them, that is what she had in mind all the time after he enter the room. The ball room has a clear view of the outside ocean with one side of the wall made out of glass, while the other side doesn't. The ceiling is painted with a picture of moon and stars, which would be better to enjoy if they are not in a situation like this. After a few minutes, there was another tremor. This time, the whole ship shook ferociously and started to lean against one side, everyone slide along with it and crump together on the wall windows. All the portraits were crashed into the floor heavily and some of the windows started to crack apart as the weight is too heavily.

"Oh dear," sounded Sapphire somewhere inside the crowd. Luckily, it didn't break. The tables and chairs were cramped onto the crowd.

Lance cling herself onto the wall, avoiding being crashed by people.

Then, the ship started to lean on the other side. Everyone slide across the hall in a group and hit the other side of the wall.

"If this is not real," said Spike with a gasp, "it will be fun."

"What is really happening outside?" shouted Crush as he pushed someone's leg away from his face.

"Beats me," said Jelax coldly as his was also stuck next to him, "it might get uglier."

Finally, another shake, the ship had balanced again. "What now?" asked Spike as he stood there trying to shake his headache off. The ball room is in a mess; all the portraits had flew everywhere across the room. Just then, they heard chatters echoing from the stairs case and turn their attention to the exit of the ball room.

"It's my fault?" said a familiar voice, "who would had thought a squid would be coming in from that leak hole?"

"Yeah, right," replied another familiar voice, "and I screamed for help and you still ignore me!"

"Hey, I am doing my job to save people from drowning, okay? Any way, its just a squid, nothing harmful."

When they entered the room, it turned out to be David and Roy. Following them was Renamon, Blage and the other cruise member, half soaked.

"Just a squid, man, look what it done to me?"

"It would wear off after a while."

"Easy for you to say, you haven't tasted it yet, man. It's bloody salty."

"Cut it off, you two."

"What happened?" asked Lady Sapphire as she moved close to them. Roy's face has a red mark of being gripped hard by something. Both of them were soak in wet.

"A squid just stuck on my face and -"

Suddenly, something swing across the wall windows, catching everyone's attention as the huge shadow cast across, completely covering the sun light for a split second.

"What was that?"

Everybody was looking at the wall of windows when a huge crab claw came crashing through from outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Sea Nemesis, Gadon

People screamed for their life as the big metal claw almost tear the whole ball room apart. Thousand pieces pf glittering glass flew across the room, showering them like crystal rain.

"My Eye…! MY EYE!"

"Exit the ball room now!"

"Come on people, go go go!"

The place started to collapse; all of them dashed across the long hall way, reaching the main door to the ship deck until a dark figure suddenly appeared and blocked the way. "No, don't come out," said the figure who then turned out to be Tysandart, "its too dangerous". A scene of madness going on behind her, with people running around and waves of ocean keep pouring onto the deck as the ship was being shook badly.

"What's out there", asked Blage, keep moving forward to the door. The cat gave way for him to peak.

"We seemed to be attacked by a crab like machine," replied Tysandart, "it had crawled on to the ship." She then leaned aside when people started to come in.

Crowds keep rushing in through the door, screaming for their life, but there wasn't much room for them to stand or move in the doorway, which had already been filled with people coming from the inside.

"Okay, Tysandart and I will go out to check," said Blage hastily, "the rest of you will have to go deep into the ship for safety."

"Very well, come on people, follow me," said Renamon before walked down the hall way. People followed her path across the hall and down the staircase, murmuring about their personally safety. The ship keeps shaking, sound of cracking wood still echo within the hallway. Screams still can be heard from time to time when the ship tremor demonically.

"Hey David," added Blage again when David passed by, "wanna be my guest again?"

David looked him with an emotionless expression, his two friends have also stopped and pay attention to them closely.

"After you have dragged me into so many unpredictable, unreasonable, non-of-my-business type missions that had almost kill me," paused David for a second before continuing, "Sure, what the heck else could I say."

Blage gave a very annoyed smile.

"I think we will be safe in this theatre room" said Lieutenant Keuton after scanning the wide theatre chamber. People started to calm down. They scattered like swarm all over the room from the three double door. All of them walked into the center of the room, under the dim light of the ceiling, fake candles.

"Where is David?" asked Lance.

"Well, I think I saw him going out with Blage," answered Spike. His sister only sighed; she could have been fighting the monster now with David if it wasn't the crowd who blocked her view.

"Watch your steps, we got glass shards all over the place"

The huge chandelier, which supposed to be hanging on the ceiling, was now found crashed deep into the wooden floor, shattering the woods and sprayed its massive crystal shards across the area.

"I have already contact police head quarter," sounded Lieutenant Keuton, "they are sending helicopters for complete evacuation."

"I thought you are dead by the time that thing reaped the whole ship apart from above," said Spike. Crush quickly gave a slight punch at his shoulder. Keuton simply gave him a dull look.

"Will they arrive before this ship sunk?" asked Renamon coldly. The lieutenant only frowned.

"I was hoping you won't ask me that."

Suddenly, a huge tremor came again and it continued. This time, the ceiling above the theatre screen was cracking and people began to go mad. They ran across the room, away from the stage, knocking each other off the ground. Piece of building materials dropped from above. Finally, from the crack emerged a drill which was still spinning at high speed.

"What now?" said Renamon dully. No one answered as they were shocked to see what's happening right before their eyes. The drill then stopped, and quickly resembled into a huge pipe.

"I do believe something is going to make its marvelous pop up from there," said Spike with a little tease. Silent swept the room as everyone stared blankly at the pipe hole, waiting for something to happen. Just then, piles of bones dropped out from the pipe hole, forming a glittering mountain in front of them.

"Marvelous?" teased Lance as she watched it with disgust.

"They don't sound like ordinary bones," said Renamon, standing besides them, "they are more like metal pieces."

To their shock, two human robots dropped from the tube and formed a horizontal line facing them under the dim light. _Circus encore? No jokes man._ Thought Spike while allowing himself a slight smile. However, something looked familiar about this robots' design, and it came to Crush mind when he took a closer look.

"Elite guards…again" hissed Crush when he remembered the terrible fight they had encountered with one of this machine earlier._ Only one of it already made a huge mess across the ship for days, now there are two?_ Indeed, he makes no mistake in judging them; both the robots then raised their hands and swinging their arms gracefully as if they were playing piano in mid air. Then, from the pile of bones formed hundreds of the metal puppets, stepping up on by one. The crowd screamed dreadfully and backed further away to reach for the exits.

"What do they got to do with us?" shouted Spike impatiently as he tried to maintain his position from being swept away by the crowd. He can see the robots already had their puppets charged towards the crowds far in front. Some of crowd fought back, but were badly beaten as they didn't have any weapons. It's too painful to watch over the bloody scene.

"Lieutenant," shouted Renamon a few meters away, catching Keuton's attention, "Take this people into a safer place you can think of. Now!"

"And we will try to hold them off," added Spike playfully while holding a broomstick. Crowd seemed to flow passed them as they speak. It's a big scene and Lance would love it.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" asked Crush with a slight smile.

"I really missed my spear," answered Spike with a low tone, sobbing while squeezing the broom as tight as he could, "where is the elf when we need her?"

"She had gone go check on the living compartment in case of a trapped person," answered Crush, dashing towards the battle scene with Spike, pushing themselves through countless people.

"Is there any one gonna trapped in there when the alarm had sounded?"

"Dude, anything could happened," answered Crush, "and she knows anything."

The ship never stopped shaking above the sea; water had made the wooden floor of the ship deck slippery. The ship deck now was also in a mess, with the cargo loads and chairs, tables swept across the area. The water in the swimming pool had been poured here and there as the ship been shaken wildly by the huge beast attached to the ship. It's never been a boring day for a luxurious trip on a Kimaran Sea.

"Yo, what is it doing?" asked David over a loud shout across the deck, watching the monster attach itself tightly above the ship. It never moved for some time, still scanning the huge crack on the middle of the ship with its big glowing eye. A big storm is coming. Dark cloud covered the sky like layers and layers of cotton wools, and wind began to blow on the sea. Ocean waves started to rise a while ago, pushing the ship up and down.

"I am not sure," answered Blage, nearly tripped over from a tremor on the ship, "I think it's drilling something."

"Then we better remove it!" added Roy. Seeing a fishing ballista positioned at the end of the ship head, David quickly took control of it and targeted towards the head of the monster. The rope attached to the harpoon was ensured untied so he won't end up flying across the air with the rope of the harpoon tied to his leg, or whatsoever. The eye of it was a very obvious target since it occupies most of the spaces on its round shaped head. It becomes easier for him since the machine remain stop at that moment.

Taking a deep breath and a careful aim, David pulled the trigger. The strong firing power gave David a jolt with a blink of an eye. The harpoon was fired at high speed towards its target. As it flew nearer and nearer towards the machine, it became smaller and smaller in their view. Obviously, the harpoon was too small for the gigantic beast.

"Dude," called Roy while David's jaw dropped, "that is seriously outsized." Then, after a few second, they heard a metallic impact on the machine… somewhere. The harpoon hit the machine like a mosquito, but the machine responded to their attack; it turned its head facing them, scanning them with its big yellow eye.

"I think we got its attention," said Blage. Indeed, they had got its full attention in precise. After a scan on them, minimizing and enlarging its eye to get a good focus, its eye suddenly turned red. Its right crab claw pulled one part of the ship construction out, tossing it into the sea with a very heavy movement. Then, its large bony arm rose high up into the air, going to strike.

"uh-oh"…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – R.U.N.D.O.W.N

"Keep backing up," shouted Renamon as she kept destroying the charging metal puppets with her golden double edged blades, scattering them like weak skeletons, "I got a plan in mind."

"Man," sigh Spike as he keep scattering the coming puppets with his broomstick. It took him a lot of skill to actually maintain the endurance of this simple wood stick. He needed to hit them with the right angle to do serious damage while preventing it from breaking. Though it's hard, but he seemed to get used to it since he is highly skilled on spears. However, he still envied on his brother and sister, who brought their weapons along incase of a rough trip. Watching them swing their weapons freely really annoyed him, although it's a bit fun hitting his enemy with broomstick, especially sweeping their heads a few round before scattering them into pieces. The two elite guards standing at the center of the room didn't take a few steps forward from the beginning. Little do they know, these brainless robots are falling into Renamon's plan.

_I wonder where Sapphire is doing. That Lieutenant had brought the crowd somewhere; hopefully he knows what he is doing. _Suddenly, a large tremor came without a warning. The hall trembled and they could barely stand for a few second.

'As usual,' hissed Spike before dodging an incoming claw strike.

The ship deck is now completely wretched after the strike from the beast. The huge metallic claw had thrust itself deep into the wooden floor. Lying on his back a few meters away was Roy, staring at it with his big brown eyes, voiceless. They managed to dodge the falling colossal object, yet they were blasted away by sonic boom from the deep impact. It's getting dark. The sun had been covered by thick black clouds. Far away, the rain had started, and it's like the sky is collapsing on to the sea horizon. Staring blankly as the gigantic claw were lifted up deep within the floor, some of the constructions was lifted out.

"Look out!" shouted David from somewhere.

In a flash, he felt himself being pulled away by a strong grip at his shoulder. Suddenly, all view become incredibly red and bright as a huge laser beam came piercing into the ground, tearing the wooden floor apart. The red laser sliced the head of the ship like a cake, separating it with the rest of the ship's body. Roy and David were the only two trapped on the head of the ship, which was now floating like a seven storey building on the sea surface. The floor was beginning to lean forward as the "island" started to lose its balance. They could feel their masses dragged them across the floor towards the gap between the body, and the head of the ship. All things around them also started to slide along.

"Come on!" shouted David as he regained his feet and dashed towards the enlarging gap, "we gotta jump across!" His action was followed by Roy.

_Oh boy, Oh Boy, OH Boy, OH BOy, OH BOY! _The messy thoughts continued to echo louder and louder in his mind as Roy see himself running closer and closer to the gap after David. Just before he knew it, he was at the edge of the route, wanting himself to jump despite all his broken nerves. For a flash, he saw David leaped before him to the other side of the ship, where the rest of the gang watched them with frozen gaze. Then, he forced all his strength to kick the ground before him, performing a powerful thrust to the front. With his heart pounded rapidly than ever, he found himself soaring 400 meters above sea level. Gazing down froze his very soul as sea waves far below were monstrous and objects that floats were as small as ants.

_I am flying, I am flyi……?_ Suddenly, his excitements melted away when he felt himself being dragged down by enormous gravity and wind. Descending, he could see his friends and the entire floor going up like he is missing a large cargo elevator. Then he was towered by the ship's broken wall, en-shadowed by the colossal ship. His hearted was lifting towards his throat as he continued to drop. Then, he crashed down onto the marble floor and rolled his way before bumping onto a hard iron door. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling lucky that he actually survived. Apparently he had dropped into the kitchen of the ship which is one layer below his friends. Although his left shoulder's pain was killing him, but it doesn't matter anymore, the thing is he was still alive. As soon as he regained his feet, he screamed, "I LIVE!" From somewhere, he heard David's voice shouting.

"GO DEEPER INTO THE SHIP!"

Before he could guess what David was trying to say, a huge metallic claw came crashing down just a few meters in front of him, ripping both the ceiling and the floor apart. Dust flew everywhere and the light had been completely blocked by its size. Its awesome power thrust had sent him flung backward onto a tall kitchen cabinet, where many sharp cutting knives came showering above him. After a while, the claw was being lifted up again, revealing the dim sun light into the kitchen. David peep his head from the huge crack.

"Are you alright?" asked him anxiously, taking a scan around the kitchen before focusing his view on a shadowed human figure. The figure remained unmoved.

"Roy?" asked him again, worries started to rise inside him as he still looking at the figure, noticing there were a concentrated knives stabbed on the floor where the figure stood. After a while, there was some movement at the head before jumping out of the shadow, revealing it as Roy.

"I AM STILL ALIVE!" cried him toward David while kneeling down like a footballer who had just scored a goal in his life, holding two of the knives which he managed to catch in both hands.

"Glad to hear it, hold on we now got air support."

Out of nowhere, a winged SilverWing flew down from above and entered the broken kitchen, revealing itself as Pekok.

"I thought I saw my angel come to fetch me."

"Alright," sounded Renamon as she noticed the line of the puppets was now spreading thinner as the area become larger when backing up, "Lance, follow my lead."

In a sudden, Renamon performed a triple X slices to clear everything around her before dashing toward the defenseless Elites standing at the center of the room. Seeing her doing, Lance did the same, clearing everything in front of her before zooming towards the robots with incredible speed. Both of the robots didn't expect that coming and were caught off guard. In a split second, all of the Elites had been sliced into pieces by Lance and Renamon. All the puppets dropped onto the ground after losing their control masters, feeling up the floor like piles of bones.

"That was kinda easy," said Lance, "although holding off their trash puppets are a waste of time and energy."

"Okay, we are done here," said Renamon before dashing towards one of the exits, "let's regroup with the others."

In the living compartment, Lady Sapphire was going through from corridor to corridor as if she knew where to go even though she was blind folded. Wall lamps had gone out since there was no electric supply. The place was pretty dark. One thing for sure, she don't see, she hear and feels the winds. She was searching for something, or someone. After a long run at the corridor, she turned into a corner where a huge cupboard had blocked the way and an opened door entrance. She stopped there for a while as if she knew the way was blocked, turning her head from side to side, trying to hear something with her two elf ears – she's an elf. Then it came, the crying voice of a little girl from the blocked door. Lifting her hand up like grabbing the cupboard without touching it, she gave a light push and the cupboard was flung away, revealing the entrance. When she moved in, she could "see" a little girl was crying on the floor. The little girl stopped as soon as she saw Lady Sapphire walked in.

"Hello," greeted Sapphire softly before crouching in front of the girl, "what's your name, dear?"

"Amy," replied the little girl with a shaken voice.

"Amy, my dear," said Sapphire as she reached out her white soft hand to be held by the child, "it is going to be alright, I am here for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – An Eye For An Eye

Up above, the rain had started pouring. The vision was pretty blur afar. Wind of the sea had made the ship shaken from side to side. Roy had reached the deck with the help of his flying friend. The machine is now clenched at the center of the long ship.

"Hey," shouted Roy, "the ship is sinking!"

"We will worry about that later," calmed Jelax.

"What it's doing now?" asked David as the huge nemesis started ripping the top of the ship piece by pieces. _Something terrible... duh... _Thought himself.

"I think its searching for something," answered Jelax.

"Do we bring any valuable things on this ship?" asked Blage towards Tysandart.

"We do not have valuable things," answered the cat slowly, which gave Blage a relief, "but we do have the important presidents of our alliance kingdoms…"

"Oh-oh" added David, "you think it's after them?"

"Probably," said Blage, "let's not wait to find out, we gotta kill this thing first before it finished… whatever its task is."

"But we have to get close to him first," said David. Together, they climbed to the upper level of the deck. Blage seemed to jump like a superhuman, over cargo boxes and onto the wall edges. Tysandart was following him from behind, gripping the wall with her artificial reinforced sharp nails and crawl her way up like a ninja. David gave himself a powerful thrust onto the higher spot with his wind magic, in which he shot up like a rocket. Jelax, however, stood below, staring at the in-climbable wall.

"Wow," murmured himself emotionlessly as he was not trained or possesses the power to climb a wall. A sudden fierce wind blew him from above, which turned out to be Roy and his flying partner. They descended beside him.

"Need a lift?"

After leaving the three regons to the crowd, Renamon rushed towards the panic room, where the VIPs were being protected during the creature attack.

_Humph, what a security, keeping only the VIPs into a safe vault while others are left outside being played by danger. Maybe that's what makes them so special than normal people. _

Suddenly, she came to a pause as she ran out of a corner into a long way corridor. In front of her stood twenty to thirty of those bony metal puppets, all facing back at her, doesn't seemed to noticed her arrival. Standing far to the end of the narrow corridor, next to the entrance to the safe room was an Elite, scanning the door with a red beam. Lying on the ground were many dead bodies of the guards placed to safeguard the panic room. She knew she had to go through all these things in order to reach the panic room. Just when she was thinking, the Elite started placing a small beacon on the door, beeping with flashing blue light.

_So the treasure was located huh……? This could be bad._

A tremor shook the ground unexpectedly, and something bumped onto her back, making her jumped. She soon realized it was just a trolley that maids usually pushed around the ship to deliver daily supplies. An idea hit her for the use of this trolley. Quickly, she swiftly jumped onto the trolley, crouching, she took out a yellow orb and turned it into a double edged moon blade. Broke it into two, using them as short blade, she pierced both end onto the walls, and gave herself a powerful thrust to the front. There she goes, crashing onto every bony puppet that stood in her way, sweeping the whole corridor clean like lone mower over tall grasses. The Elite finally turned and look when it heard the noisy trolley coming from behind, but it is too late, the trolley crashed hardly onto it's body. Renamon swiftly held herself above the ground with the both end of her blades plugged into both side of the walls. Elite was flung onto the metallic door of the panic room. She thought she heard a shriek coming from behind the door. Just before the Elite was able to regain its' feet, Renamon performed a double slash on it, separating its head, torso and legs into three parts.

"_Booya," _murmured Renamon playfully, imitating the favorite word of her fellow student, Roy. The Elite soon falls into pieces part by part. She destroyed the beacon, hoping that it could cut off the transmission sending to whatever it is. To her horror, the ceiling suddenly being tore apart. The place started to tremble so fierce that she could barely stand. As the ceiling being ripped apart, the rain started to pour in like stream in to the corridor. Then, she saw a huge red eye shone out of the huge dark figure, which she knew it would be the nemesis. In a flash, she saw Roy and Pekok flew pass her view, closing in onto the eye of the beast; followed by Blage and Tysandart the cat, leaping across the cracked ceiling above her.

"Well, well, well," said Blage when he noticed Renamon standing at the clearance next to the panic room, "hello, Rena". Then, she saw David's head popped out of the corner.

"Yo," greeted David the way he usually did. All of them were soaking wet. For the cat she couldn't tell, her cloak seemed to be water proof and the only things clearly visible were her cat eyes that shine in the dark. Roy seemed to have attracted the beast's attention, the only things she could see through the huge cracked hole beyond onto the sky were a dark figure keep waving its arms across the sky, trying to catch the swift flying Pekok who held Roy below her. Lightning flashed from time to time followed by thunder claps.

"Oh yeah," echoed Roy's voice from a distant, "this is better than roller coaster ride!"

"Hey," shouted David before disappearing out of her view, "don't get to excited or you might end up being squashed like a bug!"

"Get inside and help lead the crowd, we can take care of it," said Blage.

"With what?" barked Renamon.

"Exploding potions," answered Blage as he showed her a round bottle at the size of a tennis ball, containing a red liquid inside, "specially made from this little kitty beside me."

The assassin did not give a sound, Renamon couldn't tell what expression was on the cat's face either as the shadow of the cloak and the rain really blurred her vision. She was having a hard time staring at the two of them to tell the truth. Rain drops keep splashing her eyes.

"Get inside," added Blage, "cuz you are getting sexy." She thought she saw the cloaked cat pinched Blage at his arm after he finished his sentences.

"Humph."

Then, both of them disappeared out of her view. True, she doesn't like rain as it soaked her fur. Over her past experiences, whenever she was soaked wet, she always get much attention from the males as her body shape will be cough… revealed. She noticed there was a very small camera located at the corner of the door, where it certainly caught her presence.

"All done," said her towards the camera since she knew this civilian camera is observed by the people inside the panic room, "you should come out now before the safe moment runs out."

She heard a few voices inside, speaking to each others before the door swung open. A group of people came out, three human whom she recognized some of them as Molester Machen, the president of the Human Kingdom; an old SilverWing Chieftain, Kienc Galorda; and Zulkanden, leader of the Foxen tribes.

"Nice to see you again, Renamon" said Zulkanden as they walked out.

She gave a bow to them as respect.

"I will escort you to a safer location," added her.

_Someone missing, where are those from cat kingdom and Sky Kingdom. Wait…… how silly me… Lance, Spike and Crush, children of the ruler in Sky Kingdom; Tysandart, the daughter of Tysha, Queen of the Cat Kingdom, who all prefer to get into actions instead of playing safe…… Humph._

After drying the water with a few body shake like a real wolf, she quickly ran along the corridor, while brushing and rearranging her chest fur so she won't get males' whistles. As long as they could get rid of the beast, the VIPs should be fine where they were. The crowd was her main concern now, as they had been moved into the lower level of the ship and yet the ship was sinking, starting from below.

Up above, the ship deck was as bad as it can be; holes were everywhere thanks to the nemesis machine.

"Alright," said Daivd confidently, "what do we got first?" Four of them circling together, head to head.

"Three grenades plus the two exploding potion," counted Blage as he held out his grenades while Tysandart held hers in a circle.

"Do you think its enough?" asked David as he measured the size of the robot, which towered them like 6 to 7 storey.

"How much fire power do these exploding had?" asked Blage after with a bit of concern on David's question, "I already forgot. You rarely used it."

"Mmm," murmured Tysandart under her cloak, "about 1300 ozz."

Blage, Jelax and David blinked in confusion as they never heard that kind of measurement or unit in their life, but it certainly a big number.

"Comparison?" added Blage. The cat thought for a while before answering.

"One ezploding potzion of thiz could blowz up de whole three storez building."

"I see," said Blage dully, "looks like it is as powerful as a C4."

"Ze 4?" asked the cat curiously.

"A military heavy bomb, also known as the plastic bomb," replied Blage hastily and gave a loud whistle to Roy.

"Radius?" asked Blage again.

"85 metez," replied the cat as short as she can.

"Use?"

"Aim and toss."

"Handy."

"Indeed."

"Good."

"Wonderful."

"Yeeeeeeah, whatever you two," cracked David as he started to think he had been trapped between their playful conversations … again.

The rain kept showering as it would never stop. Then, out of the huge figure, came a small one – Roy and Pekok and land in front of them, both had their goggle on.

"What, any plan yet?"

"Here, simply threw it at the eye of that dude and see how it goes," said Blage while holding out an exploding potion to Roy. Roy' eyes blink with confusion, "just do it and keep your distance, this thing is highly explosive." Added Blage quickly as he noticed the gigantic eye is now looking at them before everybody scrambled away from a deadly and gigantic punch from the robot. Adding another hole to the ship; not to mention that it had tore the ship's skin to search for the VIPs.

As soon as Renamon reached the crowd in the center of the dining hall, she saw Lady Sapphire came out from the corner of corridor too, holding a little girl in her hands. It seemed they reached the crowd at the same time. A woman goes screaming and hugged the child tightly, crying; clearly shown she is her mother. After a little talk, Sapphire came walking toward Renamon, blindfolded. Their presence had caught everyone's attention, but they couldn't careless.

_"Saving a little child from disaster huh," _murmured Renamon in a low voice, "_classic._"

"We had to get the crowd into a safer place, quickly my dear."

The word 'dear' had been Sapphire's tongue word since the first day they met; although it gives Renamon the creep, but that elf is just trying to be polite. _Safer place, like where? This is the safer place we can find._ Both of them walked pass the crowd, and saw the frustrating Lieutenant standing next to a stage. He quickly greeted them when he saw them coming.

"Hallo ladies."

"We need to move," said Sapphire gently, "this place is not safe." Their conversation seemed to attract people's attention.

"What," said Keuton with confusion, "I sorry, mi'lady but this is the safest place we can find."

"Just follow what she says," interrupted Renamon impatiently. Lance and her two brothers then came in.

"Well?" asked Spike.

"Okay, okay," replied Keuton after a few minutes of thinking, "I just hope you know what you are doing."

Although Sapphire's decision may sometimes seemed weird and sometimes, Renamon wasn't sure want to trust her or not, but she always know what she is doing, that's one. Second, encountering and traveling with her for the past few years had been clear to her, odd seemed to happen and she know just how to use the odd.

"Here try this out!" shouted Roy as they successfully dodged an incoming claw grip, and threw the brown liquid bottle towards the big red eye, which just caught the sight of them. As soon as the brown bottle hit and split apart, as soon as the liquid exposed to air and to the surface of the metal eye, a very formidable explosion came expanding in the midair just a few inches from both of them. A huge invisible wall hit them and pushed them far away from the ship, with the scream of Roy round and round they go. Luckily, Pekok managed to regain from the in-balanced posture, if not, they may got swallowed in the anger of the sea.

The explosion was so great that the robot had been thrust backward. The metal claws were still attached to the ship, pulling the whole ship onto one side. Roar of the ship could be heard once, before echoed throughout the darkness around them. Now the floor had become the wall and they all slid down to the fence, bumping into it. David managed to grab the bar of the fence in time as he fell from afar, his heart was pounding hard and he caught himself breathing like having a tough battle. Hanging on the fence on one hand, he stared down into the depth below; the darkness and coldness of the sea really chilled his spine. A dark figure went stomping down into the limitless depth of the sea water in front of him, generating a huge mountain sized splash. The water splashed on them hard and cold. David lost his grip, but was caught by Blage.

"Gotcha buddy."

They all were side standing at the narrow fence, which was now more like standing at the edge of their world, with their hand trying to grip on the surface of the floor…. The monster had been knocked unconscious, but the whole ship was turned on one side as the monster somehow maintained its position in the middle of the rough waves.

"Great…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Right Decision

The claws were attached to the ship, as there was one huge metal arm stretched across the sky high above them, while another was nowhere to be seen, maybe was deep beneath the sea surface.

"Still wont let go, won't it," said Jelax.

"We just have to kill it," added David.

"What if it don't let go, kid," said Blage, "we might get pull under."

"Don't forget," barked David, "the ship is already sinking its way down if we don't do something; it is just the matter of time before we been completely sunk."

"I don't wanna take the risk, dude," said Roy.

"You never," smirked Jelax.

"What if we just disconnect the attachment, eh," sounded Blage, "easy as it goes, man."

"Riight," prolonged David lazily, "for your information, the ship is now standing on its side, It would sink even faster if that disconnection don't make some changes."

"Yeah," replied Blage, "we need it to be as flat as it could…one of physic theory."

"Staying flat, with bigger area" added Jelax. None of them noticed, Tysandart and Pekok were quiet all around, amused by their conversation.

"Okay fine, we will just gonna shut that thing down and leave it sink. Hopefully this grab would pull the ship completely up side down to flatten the ship," continued Blage while pointing at the claw that attached to the ship deck above them.

"We need to hit it right,"

The robot seemed to started gained its conscious and scanned the ship around. The red eye now turned into green, indicating the use of nigh vision scan.

"I don't know if it's gonna work, but we need to try… fast."

"What about the people inside?"

Everybody paused for a while.

"That's heaven's judgment," answered Tysandart.

"Roy, threw all these bomb into its head, hope that's where the main control is cuz we only got enough fire power to destroy one of its parts," said Blage while handing 3 grenades and an exploding potion to Roy, "find any hole and make sure you really threw them into its core. Hopefully it didn't let go, so do it silently."

"Roger," replied Roy and flew away with Pekok carry him to the beast. Dodging out of its view as good as they can; they flew under its arms, its body before reaching the back of its head. The wind was not a pleasant one, with rain pouring down from the sky; it's been a difficult flight. They searched the back of the head for a few minutes before spotting a crack hole which might be the result from earlier explosion. It seemed to go pretty deep inside.

"Huston, we had a blow hole," said Roy playfully. Steadily grabbed out three grenades, Roy gave himself a quick run-through on how he was going to throw them. Then, he quickly pulled the two pins out and threw them into the crack hole, followed by the third one, and then the exploding potion.

"Fire in the Hole!" shouted Roy and Pekok quickly pulled away.

BOOOOM! A somewhat resembled the display of fire crackers exploded out of the gigantic metallic head. As the sea metal nemesis flung backward after the enormous explosion, the whole ship had started to turn on its deck.

"What now?" shouted David impatiently as the sky and sea horizon started to rotate around them. The sea surface was now coming towards them like a limitless dark wall. The force started to grow so powerful that they were pressed on their back at the wall.

"BLAST A HOLE HERE!" shouted Blage as quick as possible while pointing at a specific wooden wall – supposed to be the floor of the deck. Without warning, David strokes the wall hard with the power of the wind, crashing a medium hole through the woods. All of them climbed inside as quickly as possible before the wall of sea came booming into them like a fallen building. They seemed had gone into one of room in the living compartment, with cupboard, lamps and bed upside down; obviously the water bed was now splattered on the floor. On impact, the hole had been cracked bigger and fountain of water went shooting into the ceiling of the room like volcano eruption.

"Come on, we gotta exit the ship," said Blage and went across the room to reach the door. Don't mention it, everybody ran like their life depends on it as the room starting to flood with water.

"You know where the heck we are now?" exploded David as the floor bumbled with water, "we are at the highest floor in the ship, and now, being up side down we are damn below the ship!"

"Of course, I know what just happened, do we even got other choice…" said Blage hastily, "well, I can be corrected but,"

"Cut it out," interrupted Jelax, "no point."

"Oh, what the heck," said David impatiently, "well, we did flatten the ship, might as will be able to escape before the ship sink completely."

"That's what I hope," added Jelax.

"I wonder how the other people are-"

There was a very huge pause when Blage opened the up side down door. Instead, everyone paused as well. Lining in front of them along the corridor was countless of the boarding cruises, visitors, cats, regons, and elves, all looking at their arrival.

"Doing?" finished Blage, jaw dropped.

"What the…," He damn sure he was going to use foul language for the first time of his life but he was interrupted by a huge crash somewhere inside the ship.

"Hey look," said Lance who stood a few meters away with her brothers, "it's V."

"Hello, yellow head," greeted Spike while attaching himself on the wall, "care to join us in a quest to ride for our life?"

"Yippee I am so glad," sounded Eternity dully, standing beside Renamon while holding her creepy doll, staring them with half opened eyes. OF course! Led by Sapphire here into this long, narrow, and shallow hall way, telling them to line in one man space, and next thing they knew, the whole world was spinning. However, to be precisely truth, if they stayed in the dining room, they would have ended up being tossed across the large room like popcorns flying out everywhere inside a heated pot when the ship spun.

"Oh, goody goody, just in time…… just in time," said Lady Sapphire as she noticed their arrival, clapping her hands together, "now that everyone is here, we are going out."

_Oh man, we turned the ship upside down and these guys…… climbing from below to the top. Then finally near the escape route and then, turning from the top to the bottom. Oh man…… they seemed had not notice the ship had been turned…… If they finds out we are responsible for this……then we are gonna…… they're gonna……oh man…_

"Don't worry, dear," said Sapphire and gave a light pat at his shoulder, "everything under control."

_What is she trying to say?...'Everything under control' in a time like this? Didn't she know the situation? _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Drawn Of The Hope

Watching Sapphire took a few backward and scanned the ceiling silently, he don't think he got other choice; if they were going to drown down here, let it be. The calmness of Lady Sapphire really held his insanity back. Finally, she held her hands up. For an instant, David could feel the air medium around him started to twist and went pass him. It felt like a vortex right in front of him, pulling him forward a little. The force started to grow and finally reached peak, where he could feel himself being pressured by invisible wall slightly from everywhere. Suddenly, a huge sonic boom generated above Sapphire, cracking and twisting the structure while pushing it whole further upward, producing a large hole at the ceiling. They could hear echoes of cracks continued to go on inside the hole as if it pierces through floor after floors. After a glance into the hole above herself, Sapphire gave a smile.

"Okay, everyone, I believe the choppers had arrived outside," said Sapphire softly.

_How did……oh, yeah……… she knows everything._

Nevertheless, after all this adventure, they seldom had Sapphire as backup. Every time when they did, they always draw to conclusion that Sapphire is more like a witch herself, who knows the future, but seldom tell and its fun for them to catch the leaks that she had said some times.

"Come on, step inside," said Sapphire while generating a tornado that would spin anyone stepped into it straight above, "this trip is over."

As the huge wind continued to blow the entire area, the water had risen faster than before, but it doesn't matter now, for the exit was right ahead. Everyone had been gone into the tornado and spun their way up to the outside world.

"You like this trip, dear?" asked Sapphire softly to David as he was the last to step in, both standing beside the huge tornado. Strong breeze wind continued to blow among them as there was finally a connection to the cold wind outside.

"It's too much for me to enjoy such a _luxurious_ adventure on a ship," said David, recalling that it was Lady Sapphire who brought him here "can't say I hate this trip, neither do I like it. It's thrilling."

Under her blindfolded eye, he saw a very warm smile appeared.

"_Off you go, boy," _whispered her softly toward him.

He stepped inside the vortex, and felt himself being lifted slowly above the ground, seeing himself flew vertically upward as things at the corridor started to become smaller. Then, overlapped by another floor, and another; flying through layers and layers of the ships' compartments. As he started to pick up speed, things started to flash through him, including now messed up dining room, and it felt great. He saw Sapphire stepped in the vortex far beneath him; she was more like a white dot now. Finally, glancing up ahead, the small hole of light became larger and larger until the light had blinded him. Flashing himself across the air for a few minutes, he had already gotten a clear view on the sky - where the dark cloud had cleared and the rain had stopped, before landing down to the ground on his feet. Not a moment later, Lady Sapphire also came zooming out of the huge crack and landed smoothly.

"Dude," shouted Spike who came running towards him, followed by his brother and sister, "the ride to the light, doesn't it feel damn great, its like my whole world started to flash pass before me…"

Half ignoring him as Spike continued to talk, David glanced around him. There were five to six choppers landed in front. The thing he can't stop himself from staring at is the huge crack made by the sea machine the first time it attacks, it scarred horizontally across the outer layer. The crowds had gathered around to board the helicopters, starting with the VIPs first. At the far end, he saw two huge fans stick out, which later reminded him that, they were standing at what supposed to be the bottom surface of a mega ship. Now, they were like standing on an island that floats at the middle of the sea. Looking beyond, a widely scattered afternoon light beams had shot themselves through thick clouds beyond the horizons; it is a great scenery after the nightmare they had been through.

"Dramatic," said Renamon as she walked near him while arms folded. Spike seemed to have stopped blabbering. Roy, Pekok and Jelax had been standing beside him before his notice.

_Yeah, dramatic…… yet classic._

"Hey, you never made a sound back there, what's wrong?" conversation of Blage and Tysandart can be heard from afar.

"Sì," replied the cat, finally pulled down the hood, revealing her face, "I truz your decizion waž right, so I didn't have to szay anything."

"Oh, really," said Blage while leaning his head forward, murmured something before Tysandart started to giggle softly.

"_See,"_ whispered Roy to David, "_I told you there is __something__ between them." _

"Well," sounded Sapphire behind them, which obviously caught their attention, "you guys ready to leave?"

All choppers except empty one that parked behind Sapphire and Eternity had left the ship, flying away in a fixed angle. The pilot had started its engine, waiting for them to board. Suddenly, Roy got an idea.

"Hey," said him suddenly and ran forward, blocking their way, "we haven't really got any picture for this trip, wanna take one?" He took out a freshly loaded digital camera.

"Its still unused you know," sighed him.

"Here, on this sinking Mega Ship?" murmured Eternity.

"Oh, coming on," encouraged Roy, "this is a 'luxurious' trip after all, the memory should be 'luxurious', right?"

"Okay, one picture should do it all."

"But do it quick, we are on a sinking ship long enough."

As they hurried to line in facing the camera, Roy borrowed David's katana, plug in into the ground and used it as a stand for his camera. After setting the time, he quickly buried himself next to his white angel.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheeese" sounded the crowd as exciting as they can.

"CLICK!"

All the adventure, all the memory and the last scene… came melting down into a single photograph before they boarded the chopper and flew themselves home. The ship slowly deepened it self below the ocean surface, vanished into the Sea of Endless Tide.

"It supposed to be our alliance kingdoms' symbol of Hope," said Renamon to the others, "now it's drawn…"

- THE END –

"General, we have seized the items."

"Very good indeed, this is what we need….. the presidents?"

"The Gadon did not manage to kill them all, but we have successfully replaced one of them with our S.A.I. by Elite-513, but Elite-513 had been destroyed just after completing the night mission, sir."

"Now, who had been replaced?"

"King Folesto of the Sky Kingdom, here is the real one."

An old man was forced to kneel in front of the general, hand cuffed and blind folded.

"Excellent, with the real general out of the scene, they don't even know what they are doing anymore…"

"Our S.A.I had been sent back to the throne, now waiting for your command, Sir."

"Tell him to stay low at the time….. an assault should soon be on Sky Kingdom."

"Yes, sir. All hail Black WarGreymon."

Wow…. Thank you very much for reading this story… Please Comment. :D


	10. Story Setting

First, I want to say, thanks for giving this story a try, and I don't own the digimon. The rest and the world, I think can be considered as my work alone.. my fantasy.

Okay, this page not really a story, it is just the setting and some background. Really, you could found a lot of mix up stories in this Zone of War. At first, I want to call the story War Kingdoms, but when I found out that this story include a lot of war between kingdoms, I finally decide that I name it that.

Ya, this story takes a lot from the Digimon series at first… However, what I have now is my second Season. It is a lot more departure from the digimon world now, there is a part of my first season digimon story at this web site. You can try browse around: Its called Digimon: Dino Outbreak. The story was created waaaay back then. 0.o… and its damn long (about 24 chapters and its reaches 140 pg, 40K words+… holy shit? Yap I agreed long ago). Okay, before you started reading this story I want you to at least know some of the background.

Here is how the story goes. After the last war (in season one, where the world started to fall apart), many kingdoms were born.

Human kingdom has to abandon half of their land because there are some existences of new life force. This life force can controlled over some left over mechanics and combine them all into a cool unique electronic animal, for example, a hound.

Virus kingdom will be the strongest and the fearsome kingdom of all, but, they barely attack any kingdom so far. They are lead by the corrupted V-dramon (own version of Flamedramon, hero in season one…. Until the last minute he was overcome by virus, poor guy.)

The Gallardo Kingdom was run by Black Wargreymon from the last episode. This kingdom was very high tech at creating electronic machine. War machines are their super weapons.

Cats Kingdom…….. Well, all are cats, female or male. Actually, I get the idea from the Amazon. In this kingdom, female are more powerful than male and the queen of the kingdom is Tysha. They are skilled warrior with all kinds of weapon, from daggers to spear, the female warriors started to train themselves since the age of seven. This kingdom is located in the middle of the monquest dessert. And you know what? Their war uniform is quite similar to the Roman uniform. The only different is that this cat kingdom actually perfect in making potion such as poison gas or explosive liquid for use in combat.

Sky Kingdom is one of the awaken kingdom after century in the Fire Mountain. This kingdom actually have two, not, three kinds of species. One of it will be the Regon (just human), Dragons. Later, the kingdom started to break apart after a few disagreements in some territory problems. So, born the high tech Sky Kingdom and The Rebellion, which Sky Kingdom consist of the Regons and the Reptilian while The Rebellion is dragons. The Rebellions are more aggressive, but doesn't move strategically while the Sky Kingdom kept themselves high above the ground with their newest technology.

All these kingdoms listed are enemy against one another, but the cat kingdom often stays neutral. Of course, this story take place some part at the middle.. its neither the head, nor the end.

To keep things short, David is the main character, yellow spiky hair, dual swords and control element of the wind; his two friends, Roy is dual gunner with one shield; Jelax is one buster sword wielder with spiky hair.

End of Preview!


End file.
